Brothers meet. and crews compete
An island in the grand line the pudge pirates have stoped for a very important meeting. close by another ship has just arived and its crew are geting redy to attend leave for the island. A blur flashes between the ships Mayko slides to a stop in front of pudge. Mayko: Looks like they are here boss. Pudge: thats good i wonder what they are like. Pudge turns to becky. Could you set up the second half of the tempory home please they might want to stay for a while also can you tell Dasiy to get a spare flag so that we can claim this island i like it. Payton: do you think that we can hold this island when we are not here i mean the seas are geting quite mad now this new group of young guns wh have no respect for strength of crews like us. Carlos: dont worry pay we got are special wepon becky and frankestine have a few things this can leve behind to take care of the island when we arnt here. At the other ship the madness pirates are getting redy. Lexi: hey marcus can you see that ship its like an island on its own how many people did you say are in this crew. Marcus: only 12 and there pet. also there some small things that help to keep the ship runing. Kluas: '''ok guys its time to get going. '''Marcus: when did you get made captain kluas thats my job to say time to get going. the madness pirates make there way towards the pudge pirates base setup. Marcus: hey they there could some one point us to your capitain please. Artemis: so your the bosses brother give me a sec ill go and get him. Artemis gose inside the large building that the pudge pirates set up as a place to stay. as he reapears he is followed by the rest of the pudge pirates. Pudge: So your my brother well its nice to meet you. Is this your crew they look quite strong. Bonnie: We are so there id take you down on my own. Carra: Ha try takeing me on before you try and take down the capitain. Pudge: I want to see this fight it out. Marcus: Me to fight. Bonnie steps forward swining a right kick only to see that she had missed. carra steps to the side sendng an axe kick flying down towards bonnie's head. Bonnie drops under the force of the kick a roles to the side to help readuce the damge done by the kick. Carra: Well well it seams like you know how to stop pain but can you fight up front. Bonnie: Boss taught me how to fight so hel yea ill kill you bitch. Bonnie springs forward swining a punch towards carra's jaw. Carra flips backward to avoid the punch droping as she lands and unleashing a low spin kick to floor Bonnie with ease. Droping down and forceing Bonnies arm into a painful lock forceing her to give in. Pudge: well brother it looks like my crew are the strongest any way welcome to my new island camoe andhave some food then we can arange ome fights between crew mebers to test each other. Marcus: Good im starving. is there any thing you need help with. Pudge: You could send your shipwright to help mine build up the new building that we have. Category:Stories